


Who are you again ?

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Summary: Java forced back all the memories and now he’s back to how he was before he escaped.





	Who are you again ?

Jimo was in tears as his lover was gone, he couldn’t find him after the fight and the paranoia that he was on his way ‘home’ terrified him. His body began to shake more and more as time went on, his emotions taking over as he couldn’t think straight. Soon some shuffling and a door opening and closing somewhere in the house was heard, Jimo quickly turned around to see Java but something was different.

Instead of his usual pastel wear, he was wearing a dark emerald green vest with a long white button up, green tie, dark grey dress pants and black dress shoes. He showed his white gloves briefly before his hands went behind his back.

“I-I apol-apolog-apologize, sir I se-eem to have been lost or ac-acciden-tly found my way in h-here..” his soft anxious and fearful tone was more prominent now. He bowed his head down as he awaited a response, he could see his body shake so much as he struggled to keep his composure.

“Baby what do you mean ? I-it’s me, Jimo !” He got a little closer which both what Jimo had blurted out and the sudden movements caused Java to flinch and take a step back in response, his hands going in front of him as he fiddled with his fingers anxiously.

“I-I’m so-sorry but I don’t..I don’t kn-know you, sir - m-maybe you’re lo-looking for-for someone el-se ?” He hesitated on his stuttered words as he felt a shiver go down his spine, Jimo fell silent after that for a couple of moments, his eyes on the clearly mortified Java that stood in front of him, then to the floor as tears continued to roll down his face, trying to force the tears to stop as he quickly rubbed them off.

“What do you mean ? Java we’re married, don’t tell me you don’t remember” his voice became strained and desperate, trying to search for some sign of this being one big nightmare; however, that wasn’t true.

“I-I’m not marr-married, b-ut-but I appreciate the words...s-sir” Jimo’s eyes widened once again as the tears came back, he didn’t even care if he cried, he was in shock and the anxiety only seemed to stack on top of him more and more, becoming too heavy to handle. His chest tightened as his breathing became difficult and tried his hardest to keep those breaths longer and to not have a panic attack. While Java stayed silent in the same bone chilling fear that haunted his very core for as long as he could remember, tilting his head up to see Jimo shaking and crying on the floor ahead of him.

He wanted to help him, something inside him screamed to comfort Jimo, but Java refrained to the best of his ability, holding his own hands with a death grip only he could handle as he helplessly watched, his heart ached but he internally slapped himself as he did as he was taught when he was in the manor. He felt as if his feet were glued to the ground and his body was temporarily paralyzed, the only movements being from his breathing and shaking.

“N-no..no..no no nonono” Jimo almost silently and mindlessly mumbled to himself, trying his best to convince himself that it couldn’t be true, yet the damage had already been done. He was in denial that his husband was gone, his memory of Jimo at least. His mumbling only seemed to go on and on until he had run off leaving Java anxious and confused.

He looked around the room of his new environment that he was placed in, every touch, sound, item, was so new to him. Exploring the house to an extent like a curious child, eyes wandering everywhere as he tried to get his mind off Jimo. Exploring every crack and crevice of each room with care, studying it as he went on to the next thing.

After a while in a smaller room he tripped over a book, getting up hastily and turning his head to find it, mixed fear with curiosity rang inside his mind. He went on his knees and shuffled towards the book, lightly grazing his fingers across the leather covering. It was large, thick book which looked filled to the brim with things he was eager to find out more. Wrapping his finger around the edge of the cover and opened it slowly, turning the book towards him to see it better.

Each page was filled with new things, from letters, little taped on objects, photos of people with him he had never seen before, sticky notes with information when the page wasn’t big enough. He had read every letter, every entry and note and looked at every photo and item. He was very confused why he seemed to be in a romantic relationship, at least that’s what the photos and the notes and entries had stated while he studied it. It felt different to him, he wanted to remember whatever he was not catching on with but his memory worked against him and kept it stored away. Looking over each page again and again as if it were the last time he ever could, after time went by he had nearly put it back to read in the future, looking around as the air felt stiffer, more tense, shivers ran down his spine as he left the room and made his way down the hall.

He wanted to go back home, he wanted to run as fast as could hoping his home was nearby, but part of him just couldn’t leave which was more powerful of an urge than anything else. Holding himself back from his paranoid internal rambles, he continued to search around and study his surroundings.


End file.
